Campfire Stories, Saison Une
by Zidrune
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de polrobin. Une série d'histoires se déroulant sur différentes planètes, développant la relation entre Sam et Jack. Cette première série couvre la saison 1. Chaque chapitre peut se lire indépendamment.
1. Prendre ses marques

Campfire Stories, Saison Une

Auteur : **polrobin**

Traductrice : Zidrune

Note de l'Auteur : (pour la première publication, le 08/11/2008)

Quelqu'un m'a demandé récemment pourquoi il n'y avait pas plus de scènes de Sam et Jack autour d'un feu de camp lors de leurs nombreuses aventures. Je lui ai assuré que les auteurs de fanfiction avaient couvert le sujet... pour finalement ne trouver aucune histoire mettant cette situation en scène.

Ca m'a amené à réfléchir... et ainsi commence ce qui je l'espère sera une série d'histoires de feu de camp (« Campfire Stories », titre de la fiction). J'essaierai d'établir clairement le moment à laquelle chacune des histoires se passe.

Comme toujours, les personnages que vous reconnaîtraient appartiennent à d'autres. Je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif, juste pour m'amuser. Si vous aimez ce que je fais d'eux, demandez-moi d'écrire un script pour la nouvelle série !

Bonne lecture.

Note additionnelle, le 21/03/2009 :

Pour une mystérieuse raison, je n'ai pas écrit de chapitre pour tous les épisodes de la Saison 1. Je retourne en arrière pour corriger cette erreur. Avec un peu de chance, ça ne devrait pas trop vous perturber.

* * *

Ce chapitre se passe après l'épisode _Enfants des Dieux._

**Prendre ses marques**

Samantha Carter descendait lentement la rue au volant de sa voiture, son regard allant et venant entre les numéros des habitations et le bout de papier sur lequel son nouveau chef avait griffonné à la hâte son adresse. Elle ralentit encore plus lorsqu'elle vit les enfants jouer dans un jardin sur sa droite, espérant que l'un d'eux ne se déciderait pas à courir sur la chaussée alors qu'elle passait là.

_J'ai bien besoin de ça,_ pensa-t-elle. _Écraser un môme dans la rue du colonel. Il s'agirait probablement d'un des meilleurs amis de son gamin. A supposer qu'il en ait..._ Les pensées de Sam se perdirent alors qu'elle localisait enfin la bonne adresse sur la dernière maison de la rue. Nichée au bout de la ruelle, la maison du colonel s'intégrait parfaitement dans la verdure environnante la cours était propre et soignée, et une petite ouverture dans les buissons à gauche de la maison menait à un jardin plus large. Toutefois, pour l'instant, Sam était occupée à chercher où garer sa Volvo d'époque. La seule place libre sur toute la rue se trouvait être l'allée du colonel, et cela lui semblait un peu présomptueux.

Sondant à nouveau la rue du regard, Sam haussa les épaules, puis se résigna. _Va pour l'allée. En espérant que ça ne contrarie pas sa femme._ Sa longue silhouette sortit de la petite Volvo, puis elle attrapa à l'intérieur la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait acheté en chemin. Nerveusement, elle réajusta son polo et son jean bleu, espérant avoir bien compris la volonté du colonel lorsqu'il avait insisté sur le caractère décontracté de cette réception.

A mi-chemin, Sam entendit des rires venant du jardin à l'arrière, aussi contourna-t-elle la maison. Une fois la haie passée, elle repéra Ferreti assis dans une chaise basse près de la table de pique-nique, plusieurs des autres membres de son équipe à proximité. En face de lui était assis Kawalsky, fixant sa bière d'un air maussade pendant que le Docteur Jackson et l'un des sergents de SG-2 se tenait devant le barbecue, se chamaillant visiblement. Deux autres membres de SG-2 se faisaient des passes tout au bout du jardin avec un vieux ballon de foot usé.

Sam hésita, notant qu'une fois de plus elle était la seule femme présente. Elle avait espéré quand le Colonel avait lancé son invitation que les autres membres de SG-1 et 2 auraient amené leur famille, mais elle réalisait maintenant à quel point cela était incommode. Si les familles avaient été ici, il n'y aurait pu avoir aucune discussion sur la mission et ses effets et c'était la raison d'être de cet après-midi. Un moment pour se détendre et essayer de mettre tout cela en perspective. Aucune pression, aucun rapport, aucune interférence.

Pourtant, c'était difficile d'être une fois de plus la seule « fille » de la fête. Sam se mordit la lèvre et envisagea de faire simplement demi-tour pour partir quand une voix basse à son oreille la fit sursauter.

« Vous ne pensez pas à battre en retraite, n'est-ce pas Capitaine ? »

Sam pivota et se trouva face à face avec son nouvel officier supérieur. « Euh, n-non, Monsieur », bafouilla-t-elle. « Je, euh, venait simplement d'arriver. ». Elle déglutit et ajouta, « D'autre part, mon père disait toujours "Un Carter ne fuit jamais." ».

« Il semble que votre père soit un sacré homme. » Le colonel la saisit par l'épaule et la guida plus avant vers le jardin. « Hey les gens, le capitaine Carter est ici, on dirait que nous allons pouvoir manger maintenant. » Sam hocha la tête en retour aux salutations qu'elle obtint des différentes équipes, se faufilant parmi la foule pour déposer sa bouteille de vin.

Ferreti se releva de sa chaise et vint inspecter la bouteille, regardant à travers les bandages recouvrant toujours une partie de son visage. « Sympa, Capitaine. » Il agita sa main à l'intention d'O'Neill. « Colonel, enfin _quelqu'un_ qui sait choisir un bon vin. Vous auriez un tire-bouchon ? »

Le docteur Jackson, abandonnant les pinces à grillades à O'Neill, secoua la tête. « Navré Ferreti, pas de vin pour vous. Ordres du docteur. »

« Vous n'êtes pas ce genre de docteur, Docteur. » La plainte de Ferreti tira plusieurs rires au groupe.

« Non, mais le Doc a été clair à la base. » Jackson remplit le verre de Ferreti de Coca et se tourna vers Sam. « Docteur-Capitaine ? Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? »

Sam regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que tout le monde, à l'exception de Ferreti, buvait de la bière. Elle hocha la tête vers la glacière et demanda : « Il vous reste encore quelques bières fraîches ? »

O'Neill délaissa le grill et ouvrit la glacière. « Bien sûr, je viens juste de rapporter un nouveau pack. Harp ou Guinness ? » Le colonel soutint son regard un instant, et Sam était sûre d'avoir vu un léger éclat de défi dans son regard brun. Elle réprima un sourire tout en pensant : _Oh, Monsieur. Vous n'avez aucune idée de comment – et avec qui – j'ai grandi. Je vous en priiiie... De la Harp ?_

« Je prendrais une Guinness, mon Colonel. » Elle marqua une pause, inclinant légèrement la tête. Elle remarqua que la plupart des hommes buvait directement à la bouteille. « A condition, bien sûr, que vous me la serviez convenablement. »

A son commentaire, Kawalsky leva les yeux vers eux et renifla. « Bon dieu, Jack, elle sait même boire la Guinness comme un Irlandais ! » Les hommes autour de la table rirent au commentaire de Kawalsky, tandis que Sam se sentit rougir une fois de plus. _J'ai l'impression de toujours mettre les __pieds dans le plat. _

La voix d' O'Neill coupa à travers les rires. « Et vous ne pouviez pas faire meilleur compliment, Charlie. Vous autres païens pourriez apprendre une chose ou deux. » Le colonel fit signe à Sam de le suivre, remettant à nouveau les pincettes à Daniel. « Ne brûlez pas la viande, Daniel. Capitaine, venez avec moi. » Sans attendre, O'Neill attrapa deux bouteilles de Guinness de la glacière et se dirigea vers la maison. Sam le suivit tranquillement, lançant un regard impuissant en direction de Jackson.

Passant la porte vitrée coulissante, Sam vit le colonel verser attentivement sa bière fraîchement ouverte dans un verre. Il maintenait le verre à un certain angle, remplissant lentement la pinte jusqu'à ce qu'une couche de crème, d'un pouce d'épaisseur, vienne surmontée le riche breuvage sombre, embrassant le somment du verre. Laissant le verre convenablement servi de côté, il recommença l'opération, remplissant cette fois son propre verre. Sam le vit la regarder quand elle entra dans la pièce.

« Vous avez changé d'avis ? »

« Monsieur ? »

Attirant son intention d'un coup de tête vers son verre, O'Neill dit « Vous avez dit que vous vouliez une pinte bien servie... »

Sam leva ses bras au ciel dans une surprise feinte. « Et manipuler le verre avant que la boisson se soit stabilisée ? Mon grand-père se retournerait dans sa tombe. »

Le colonel se retourna, appuyant son dos contre le comptoir de la cuisine après avoir fini de préparer son verre et l'avoir placé à côté du sien. « Eh bien, au moins on vous a appris comment traiter le meilleur breuvage au monde. »

« C'est le cas. » Un autre éclat de rire s'éleva du jardin, attirant l'attention de Sam à l'extérieur. « Vous semblez tous vous connaître assez bien. »

O'Neill haussa les épaules. « Ça fait partie du travail, je suppose. »

Sam sentit son regard sur elle alors qu'elle continuait d'observer les autres. Jackson avait cédé le barbecue au Sergent Miller et était assis aux côté de Kawalsky, lui parlant de quelque chose avec beaucoup d'implication. Elle esquissa un léger sourire moqueur à cette image. Le docteur Jackson semblait toujours discuter sérieusement de _quelque chose_. Sam reporta à nouveau son attention sur le colonel, réalisant qu'il attendait probablement une réponse.

O'Neill se contenta de lever un sourcil et lui remit la désormais convenable Guinness. « Je pense que c'est bon. Prête à y retourner ? »

Sam hocha la tête, prenant une gorgée de son verre avant de quitter la cuisine. « Umm, elle est excellente, Monsieur. Et... probablement pas, mais allons-y. »

SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ• SJ

Sam se releva et s'étira, assouplissant les muscles tendus de ses jambes. Elle fit un au revoir de la main à travers le désormais sombre jardin alors que le Sergent Miller aidait Ferreti à rejoindre la dernière voiture qui l'attendait pour partir. Elle ne pouvait pas partir avant que le colonel ne bouge son pick-up il s'était garé derrière elle après être sorti pour son ravitaillement en bières un peu plus tôt. Non pas que ça ait dérangé Sam, vraiment. La fête avait duré plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et à sa grande surprise, elle découvrit qu'elle l'avait appréciée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait attendu. Malgré les nombreux cuisiniers et les distractions des équipiers allant et venant, les steaks avaient été grillés à la perfection. Accompagnés de potatoes qu'O'Neill avait placé au fond du barbecue, le repas avait été savoureux, et très amusant. Les autres avaient finis par se détendre avec elle, y compris l'affable Docteur "Appelez-moi Daniel" Jackson bien qu'il insista pour l'appeler "Docteur-Capitaine" dans le seul but de la taquiner. D'abord hésitante puis avec plus de confiance, Sam s'était joint à eux pour les taquineries et les plaisanteries, riant avec les autres alors que Ferreti se moquait de sa première rencontre avec O'Neill.

_« Mon Colonel, j'ai étudié la Porte sous toutes les coutures deux années complètes avant que Daniel Jackson, vous et vos hommes ne l'utilisiez. J'aurais dû partir avec vous. Alors vous et ces deux messieurs feriez mieux d'accepter le fait que je parte avec vous cette fois. »_

_« Docteur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois... »_

_« Dans l'armée, Mon Colonel, on appelle une personne par son grade, pas par sa fonction. Alors appelez-moi __"__Capitaine__"__, pas __"__Docteur__"__. »_

_Le général Hammond éleva la voix. « L'affectation du Capitaine Carter sur cette mission ne se discute pas, c'est un ordre. »_

_Sam, après un bref hochement de la tête vers Hammond en guise de remerciement, reporta le regard sur O'Neill. « Je suis officier de l'Air Force, comme vous Mon Colonel. Et le fait que mes organes de reproduction soit situés à l'intérieur de mon corps ne veut pas dire que je sois moins capable que vous, mon Colonel. »_

Sam grimaça au souvenir alors qu'elle se baissait et commençait à ramasser les restes du dîner de l'équipe et du feu de joie qui l'avait suivi. _Mon dieu ! Qui dit des choses de ce genre ? Quelle idiote. _Elle avait cependant rendu coup pour coup dans cette petite joute verbale, effrayant même Kawalsky et son ironie de temps à autre. Ses sarcasmes en mission l'avaient agacée, particulièrement lorsqu'il avait insinué qu'elle faisait trop de zèle en installant les mines sur la crête. O'Neill y était allé de ses propres commentaires, en disant à Kawalsky que Sam était désormais en charge du département « Faisons tout sauter », puisqu'elle s'était si minutieusement chargée de cette tâche. Sam se sourit à elle-même, se rappelant ce qu'elle avait ressenti en l'entendant dire ça. L'approbation tacite de son nouveau supérieur... c'était agréable.

Rassemblant les morceaux d'assiettes en papier qui n'avaient pas brulé, les désormais vides paquets de guimauves et emballages de tablettes de chocolat, elle fourra le tout dans le sac poubelle que le colonel lui avait apporté plus tôt. Elle frissonna, la brise du soir se refroidissant rapidement alors qu'elle s'éloignait du feu de camp une fois hors de portée du feu, il faisait vraiment froid dans le jardin du colonel.

«Tenez. »

Sam sursauta en l'entendant si près d'elle et se retourna. « Voulez-vous arrêter de faire ça ! Monsieur. » Le titre fut ajouté avec un temps de retard.

O'Neill se contenta de lever un sourcil, un bras tenant un sweat-shirt noir tendu vers elle. « Faire quoi, Capitaine ? »

Prenant une grande inspiration pour calmer son rythme cardiaque, Sam se saisit par automatisme du vêtement. « Vous faufiler derrière moi, Monsieur. Vous ne pourriez pas faire du bruit ou autre chose ? »

O'Neill haussa les épaules, puis se pencha en avant pour lui prendre le sac poubelle. « Nan. Vous savez que vous n'avez pas à faire ça. » Il ramassa les dernières ordures, fermant le sac et le mettant de côté.

« Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment partir, Monsieur. »

Le colonel s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre les positions debout et assise il était sur le point de s'assoir sur un des banc de pique-nique qui encerclait à ras le sol le feu de camp. « Ah... vous ne pouvez pas ? »

Sam, tenant toujours le sweat-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté, s'approcha du feu. « Non, monsieur. Vous avez bloqué ma voiture, vous vous rappelez ? »

« Ah. » O'Neill s'installa sur le banc, étendant ses jambes vers le feu. Il fit un geste vers le sweat dans sa main. « Vous allez enfilé ça, Capitaine ? »

« Oh. » Sam regarda sa montre. « Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin monsieur. Si je pars maintenant. »

« Vous êtes attendue ailleurs ? »

« Non monsieur. »

« Alors asseyez-vous Capitaine. Détendez-vous. » O'Neill attisait le feu avec négligence, faisant jaillir des étincelles dans le ciel assombrit par la nuit.

Sam l'étudia un moment puis haussa les épaules. Elle enfila le sweat-shirt emprunté, notant une odeur... d'homme. Elle sentit à nouveau le tissu. Le colonel ne portait pas de parfum, mais pour autant qu'elle pouvait le dire, il s'agissait de son odeur. Une odeur légèrement savonneuse, fraîche... croustillante. Elle décida qu'elle aimait cette odeur. _Oh s'il te plait Samantha. Reprends-toi. Ce n'est qu'un sweat-shirt. _Reniflant légèrement à sa propre bêtise, Sam finit d'enfiler le vêtement avant d'en relever les manches trop longues pour libérer ses mains. « Merci, monsieur. Il ne fait pas chaud. »

« Pas de problèmes. Alors, » O'Neill se tourna vers elle. « Parlez-moi de vous, Capitaine. »

« Monsieur ? »

Agitant une main dans sa direction, O'Neill développa. « Vous savez apprécier une Guinness "bien servie", », il mima les guillemets pour souligner ses paroles. « vous avez piloté un F-16, vous jouiez avec des poupées– »

« Des figurines astronautes. »

« Ah. » Il mima des guillemets à nouveau. « "Des figurines astronautes". Vous aimez faire exploser des choses. Vous êtes sacrément douée au combat. Vous aimez les bras de fer... » O'Neill marqua une pause, son regard posé sur Sam dans l'attente de sa réaction.

« Je... euh... j'aime la Jell-O bleue. »

« Vous plaisantez. »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Bleue ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Hm. » Le colonel se retourna vers le feu, y poussant une bûche du bout de sa botte usée. Après un long moment, il regarda à nouveau Sam. « Daniel pense que j'ai été trop dur avec vous. »

« Monsieur ? » Sam regarda autour d'elle, réalisant soudain qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'archéologue partir. « Quand est-il parti d'ailleurs ? »

« Il n'est pas parti. Il campe dans ma chambre d'amis jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve un nouvel appartement. »

« Oh. » Sam se déplaça légèrement. « Avec tout mon respect Monsieur, pourquoi est-ce que le Docteur Jackson se préoccupe de comment vous interagissez avec votre second ? »

O'Neill se tourna vers elle. « Ah, vous voyez ? C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! » Il l'observa un long moment avant de détourner le regard, reportant son attention sur le feu.

Sam étudia son officier supérieur, perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas quel était le... oh. « Mon colonel. Avez-vous déjà une femme pour second avant ? »

« Non, je ne peux pas dire que ça ait été le cas. »

« Si je peux me permettre cette question, monsieur... est-ce que cela vous pose problème ? »

« Vous pouvez et la réponse est 'non'. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Ni avec vous. »

« Si c'est le cas Monsieur... pourquoi avons-nous cette discussion ? » Sam se laissa glisser au sol, se rapprochant de la chaleur du feu. Malgré le sweat-shirt emprunté au colonel, elle grelottait à nouveau. Elle leva les yeux vers son supérieur pour trouver son regard fixé sur elle. « Avez-vous déjà eu ce genre de conversation avec la Major Kawalsky ? »

« Nan. »

« Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur ? » Sam attendit l'approbation d'O'Neill. « Dites au Docteur Jackson de rester en dehors de ça. Être simplement votre second me convient très bien, mon colonel. Je n'ai pas besoin de petites discussions après-mission pour s'assurer que mes sentiments n'ont pas été froissés. Est-ce que cela vous convient, mon colonel ? » Sam pouvait sentir son agacement grandir. C'était déjà assez difficile d'avoir à lutter contre cette ambiance misogyne fréquente dans l'armée, mais qu'un collègue scientifique ressente le besoin de prendre sa défense...

O'Neill s'abaissa et tapota gentiment l'épaule de Sam. « Doucement, Capitaine. Ça me convient très bien. » A son tour, il se laissa glisser du banc sur le sol, aux côtés de son capitaine. « Daniel a eu une vie... particulière. Plutôt à l'abri. Je pense qu'il ressent... le besoin de vous protéger. Ne le prenez pas mal. »

Sam hocha simplement la tête. Elle observa le colonel placer une autre large bûche sur le feu, sachant que du bois de cette taille prendrait des heures à se consumer. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et le trouva à l'observer, une question sur le visage. Sam lui fit un petit sourire et s'installa plus confortablement contre le banc derrière elle. C'était agréable. Elle se sentait... chez elle ici. A Colorado Springs, sur le programme Stargate. Si elle n'était pas encore complètement acceptée par tout le monde là-bas, elle avait au moins l'impression qu'elle l'était par ceux qui importaient. Les autres y viendraient ou non, de toute façon, elle avait bien l'intention de rester.

Presque comme s'il pouvait entendre ses pensées, O'Neill dit : « De toute façon, s'il devait devenir trop ennuyeux, vous pourriez toujours lui proposer un bras de fer. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, écoutant les crépitements de la sève et observant le feu engloutir lentement le combustible. Sam observait distraitement les étincelles s'élever et disparaître au milieu des étoiles, simplement satisfaite d'être ici. Son esprit fut rappelé sur terre lorsque le colonel se racla doucement la gorge.

« Carter ? »

«Mon colonel ? »

« Vraiment ? Bleue ? »

Il fallut un moment à Sam pour comprendre de quoi il parlait, et quand ce fut le cas, elle sourit dans l'obscurité. « Oui Monsieur. » Elle fit une pause avant de demander, « Et vous ? »

« Rouge. La seule, l'unique. »

« Hm. »

« Moui. » La voix d'O'Neill était douce, se fondant dans le silence de la nuit. « Bleue. » Il laissa entendre un soupir. « Je suppose que je dois pouvoir faire avec. »

« C'est bon à savoir. Monsieur. »

* * *

Note de la Traductrice :

Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ^^

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle traduction. Les aléas de la vie m'ont tenue éloigné de Stargate trop longtemps, et j'avais hâte de vous faire à nouveau partager quelques merveilles de fanfictions que je peux lire du côté anglophone. C'est donc doucement mais sûrement que je me remets à la publication, en commençant par un morceau de taille !

Les Campfire Stories peuvent être considérées comme une série d'Episode Tags, mettant toujours en scène un feu de camp. Polrobin est actuellement sur la fin de la troisième saison et je compte bien la rattraper, pour continuer la publication en simultanée.

Comme pour mes traductions précédentes, j'ai obtenu l'accord de l'auteur avant de vous présenter son travail en français et l'intégralité de vos reviews lui seront retransmises. Nous attendons toutes les deux vos commentaires :D

Un grand merci à ma bêta Ellana-san sans qui mes chapitres perdraient beaucoup en qualité.


	2. Soutenu

Note de l'Auteur : Aussi tentant que ça soit de jouer avec l'option (souvent vue en fanfiction) de P3X-595 – où Carter aurait 'enlevé son...' – qui est la destination de l'équipe à la fin de l'épisode, je voulais plutôt me concentrer sur ce qui arrive à O'Neill et Kawalsky.

* * *

Ce chapitre se passe entre les deux dernières scènes de l'épisode _L'Ennemi Intérieur_, sur Terre.

**Soutenu**

Samantha Carter stoppa sa voiture dans l'allée, veillant à laisser le trottoir libre derrière elle afin que les enfants puissent continuer leur course à vélos. Elle ouvrit le coffre minuscule de sa voiture et en tira un paquet volumineux mais soigneusement enveloppé, le soupesant une minute dans ses mains. Derrière la maison du colonel, le soleil couchant parait le ciel azur de larges traits rouges et ors, jetant de longues ombres dans la rue. _J'aurais probablement dû appeler d'abord,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle venait juste de se décider à remettre la boîte dans sa voiture quand une voix à proximité la surprit.

« V'faites quoi ? »

Sam se détourna de sa voiture et flancha son cœur sortit de sa poitrine, signant sa reddition sans concession. Sam était stupéfaite de se trouver, pour la première fois de sa vie, éperdument amoureuse. _Alors... voilà à quoi ressemble le fameux 'coup de foudre',_ pensa-t-elle, embarrassée, alors qu'elle luttait pour retrouver ses esprits.

A ses pieds se trouvait un petit garçon d'environ huit ans, perché sur son vélo. Un de ses pieds touchait à peine le sol pour se stabiliser, l'autre jambe pendait de l'autre côté de l'assise de façon à ce que son pied repose sur la pédale. Un de ses genoux arborait un pansement qui ne couvrait pas complètement le mercurochrome qui rougissait sa peau claire, ses coudes présentant eux aussi des éraflures, preuves de ce que Sam supposa être une rencontre hasardeuse avec un arbre ou le béton. Ses yeux d'un vert vif l'observaient sous un casque contenant à peine ses boucles rousses, mais ce fut le nuage de tâches de rousseur sur son nez qui eut raison d'elle. En un seul coup d'œil, Sam fut séduite. Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau du regard du jeune garçon.

« A quel sujet ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il désigna de la tête, qu'elle imaginait facilement obstinée, le paquet qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains. « Ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un cadeau pour le colonel Jack ? »

« Euh... Le colonel Jack ? »

Le garçon fit un signe vers la maison. « Ouais. Colonel Jack. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté, puis repoussa rapidement son casque hors de sa vue lorsqu'il glissa vers l'avant, d'un geste impatient et habituel. « Le colonel Jack vient à notre école de temps en temps. C'est moi qui l'ai amené une fois pour un exposé, et maintenant il vient souvent nous rendre visite. »

Enchantée, Sam ne put que sourire. Elle déposa soigneusement le paquet au sol, étira son bras pour fermer le coffre et se redressa lentement. Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle brossa son jean de la main et réajusta sa chemise, défroissant des plis imaginaires. « C'est gentil de sa part. »

« Vous êtes qui ? Je ne savais pas que le colonel Jack avait une petite amie ? »

Sam rougit et nia d'un mouvement de tête. « Non, je ne suis pas sa... Je travaille avec lui. C'est mon patron. »

D'un mouvement si rapide qu'il la fit sursauter, l'enfant bondit de son vélo et se mit au garde-à-vous. Il porta sa main droite à sa tempe dans un mouvement proche d'un salut et lui dit « Au rapport, M'dame ! »

Sam eut un petit rire, puis salua solennellement le garçon à son tour. « Repos, soldat. » Elle se pencha pour l'aider à relever son vélo. « Mon nom est Sam, Sam Carter. »

« Sam ? C'est un nom de garçon ! » Sa remarque était moqueuse, d'un ton dont seuls sont capables les jeunes garçons.

« Pas toujours. Sam est le diminutif de Samantha pour moi. » Alors qu'elle aidait le gamin à remonter sur son vélo, elle demanda, « Puisque tu connais mon nom, et, euh, celui du colonel Jack, peut-être pourrais-tu me donner le tien ? »

« Oh ! » Le garçon se frappa le front de sa main. Il enleva rapidement son casque et l'accrocha à son guidon. Il essuya ensuite soigneusement sa main sur son short sale et la lui tendit, son regard déterminé braqué sur elle. « Oui ! Je veux dire, mon nom est Miles, Miles O'Hara. »

Sam ne savait pas si c'était intentionnel ou non, mais elle remarqua qu'il avait imité sa propre présentation. Son sourire s'étira et elle lui rendit sa poignée de main. « Ravie de te rencontrer, Monsieur O'Hara. »

« Par la peine de m'appeler monsieur, 'Miles' suffit. Par contre, s'il vous plait, ne m'appelez jamais 'Miles Edward O'Hara', parce que c'est comme ça que ma mère m'appelle quand je fais... je veux dire, quand elle est en colère. Êtes-vous un colonel aussi, Sam ? »

« Non. » Elle rit de son impressionnant débit de paroles. « Je suis Capitaine. »

« Oh. » Miles l'étudia un moment puis sourit. « Comment était ma poignée de main ? Le colonel Jack m'a montré comment faire. Il a dit qu'un homme doit toujours enlever son chapeau et regarder un autre homme dans les yeux quand il lui serre la main. Et je suis supposé ne pas serrer trop fort, parce que ce n'est pas un bras de fer. Seulement vous n'êtes pas un homme, mais comme vous êtes dans l'armée, je suppose que j'ai bien fait. J'ai bien fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Incapable de résister, Sam tendit la main et ébouriffa ses cheveux bouclés. « Miles, je pense que c'était très réussi. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa conversation, presque un monologue, une voix de femme retentit dans la rue. Miles se renfrogna et agita le bras, criant assez fort pour faire grimacer Sam. « J'arrive, Mam'zelle Katie ! » Il renfila son casque et tâtonna pour clipser le fermoir. « Je dois y aller quand Mam'zelle Katie m'appelle, sinon elle se fâche. Et si elle se met en colère, ma mère se met encore plus en colère. » Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de voir l'attache sous son menton, sa langue passant entre ses dents en signe de concentration. « Je me pince toujours avec ce truc ! »

Sam se pencha pour l'aider, ses doigts effleurant son doux menton alors qu'elle assimilait ce parfum unique de 'petit garçon', un mélange de terre, de soleil et d'herbe fraîchement coupée. L'odeur lui était familière, et apaisante, mais elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se souvenir ce qu'elle lui rappelait. Dans un 'clic !' final, l'attache fut en place et elle remit correctement le casque en arrière pour voir les deux étincelantes billes vertes. Miles grimpa sur son vélo et s'éloigna d'un coup de pédales, agitant joyeusement la main et criant « Au revoir Capitaine Sam ! »

Sam resta à l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne la femme qui l'avait appelé, regrettant déjà sa présence chaleureuse. Elle récupéra son paquet et se retourna, puis sursauta en se retrouvant face à face avec le colonel O'Neill.

« Oh. »

« Un charmant petit bonhomme, n'est-ce pas ? »

La surprise de Sam s'estompa alors qu'elle examinait le colonel pendant qu'il observait le jeune garçon discuter gaiement avec 'Mam'zelle Katie'. « Oui, Monsieur. Je pense que je suis amoureuse. »

« C'est un gamin facile à aimer. »

Le visage d'O'Neill était doux lorsqu'il observait son petit voisin bavarder avec sa baby-sitter, affichant une expression que Carter n'avait pas l'habitude de voir. Sam acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur elle, elle dit : « Il m'a dit que vous lui aviez appris à serrer la main ? »

« C'est exact. » Miles hors de vue, O'Neill devint tout à coup très direct, allant droit au but. « Que puis-je faire pour vous, Capitaine ? »

Sam fut étonnée par sa soudaine austérité, mais la comprit. La semaine passée avait été... terrible. Kawalsky... Sam frémit, se rappelant l'expression sur le visage du colonel lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé sur la rampe aux côtés de Kawalsky.

_Sam fit glisser son pass dans le lecteur, se glissant à travers les portes dès qu'elle eut la place de passer, se frayant un chemin parmi le personnel de sécurité armé, et grimpa rapidement sur la rampe. Elle sentit Daniel sur ses talons et entendit son souffle court alors qu'ils découvraient la scène sous leurs yeux. Kawalsky était étendu sur le dos, et l'arrière de son crâne... Sam grimaça et détourna le regard, cherchant désespérément quelque chose d'autre sur lequel se concentrer. Ce fut le visage d'O'Neill qui retint son attention. La douleur qu'on pouvait y lire. _

_Tandis qu'elle se tenait là, il détourna lentement le regard du corps de son ami, les yeux perdus dans la salle d'embarcation, cherchant quelque chose... n'importe quoi. Ils s'accrochaient à un détail avant de changer rapidement de cible, ne restant nulle part très longtemps. Finalement, ils se posèrent sur elle et... y restèrent. Elle soutint son regard, faisant passer dans le sien toute sa tristesse face à son désarroi et autant de force qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien cet homme, son nouvel officier supérieur, mais elle savait à cet instant qu'elle ferait tout pour être là pour lui, pour être son point d'ancrage le temps qu'il surmonte sa perte. _

« Carter ? » La voix d'O'Neill la tira de ses pensées.

« Excusez-moi, mon colonel, j'ai, euh, quelque chose... » Sam souleva le paquet dans ses mains.

« Hmm. Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire... » O'Neill fit un geste de la main vers le chemin contournant la maison. « Vous feriez aussi bien de venir à l'arrière. J'étais juste en train de... » La voix du colonel se perdit alors qu'il ouvrait la marche, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Sam suivit son supérieur dans son jardin, notant le large feu qu'il avait allumé au fond du terrain. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle mais ne vit personne d'autre. « Je suis désolée mon colonel, est-ce que je tombe mal ? »

Le regard d'O'Neill passa de Carter au foyer, confus. « Quoi ? » Il comprit enfin. « Oh, non. Il n'y a rien de spécial... J'ai juste eu envie de... » Il haussa les épaules. « Puis-je vous servir une bière ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Faites comme chez vous. » Le colonel lui indiqua le feu ronflant alors qu'il disparaissait à l'intérieur. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, deux pintes pleines dans les mains, et Sam sourit brièvement, cette image lui rappelait le barbecue avec l'équipe quelques semaines plus tôt. Bien sûr il lui avait servi une Guinness. Elle l'observa déposer soigneusement les deux verres sur le banc derrière eux et s'installer à côté d'elle sur la couverture usée placée devant le foyer.

Malgré la température de la journée, le feu était une source de chaleur bienvenue. Une fois que le soleil plongeait derrière Pikes Peak, les soirées du Colorado étaient encore assez fraîches en ce début de Printemps. Sam posa nerveusement le paquet qu'elle avait apporté sur ses genoux, jouant avec l'emballage brun ordinaire, puis avec la ficelle qui maintenait le tout, incertaine de la manière de procéder.

O'Neill était assis à ses côtés, sirotant sa bière en étudiant le feu. Enfin, il se tourna vers elle. « Carter... Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu pour vous offrir un cadeau à vous-même ? Ou pour ma compagnie pour le moins agréable ? »

« Non, Monsieur. C'est juste que... eh bien, ça ne vient pas de moi, mon colonel. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Non, Monsieur. Vous voyez, le général Hammond est venu me voir cet après-midi, après les funé– euh, je veux dire, après l'enterrement du Maj– »

« C'est bon, Capitaine. Vous pouvez dire son nom. »

Sam baissa la tête. « Je sais, Colonel. C'est juste que... Je sais que vous étiez de bons amis. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Comme je le disais, le général m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. Il a dit que le Major le lui avait confié, mais le général Hammond pensait que... bref, il m'a dit que ce serait mieux que ça vienne d'un membre de votre équipe. » Maladroitement, Sam souleva l'encombrante boîte et la tendit à son officier supérieur après qu'il eut déposé son verre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. C'était emballé quand je l'ai eu. »

O'Neill lui prit le paquet des mains et le posa en équilibre sur ses propres genoux. Il tira sur la corde, la démêlant lentement avant de la jeter au feu. Glissant un doigt sous le morceau de scotch retenant l'emballage en place, il fit glisser le papier, révélant un carton brut sur lequel on pouvait lire 'RCIR(1) – 60 – DEJ – OM-JF'. « Je, euh, ne me rappelle pas avoir commandé des rations de survie. »

« Et sûrement pas l'omelette jambon-fromage, Monsieur. » Chacun d'eux grimaça à ce qui devait être la pire sorte de rations lyophilisées du monde.

« Sûrement pas celles-là. » O'Neill tira un couteau-suisse de sa poche et coupa le chatterton qui retenait les bords de la boîte. Relevant un pan, il ravala un juron lorsqu'il aperçut son contenu.

« Mon colonel ? » Sam fut surprise de voir O'Neill mettre le paquet de côté, presque en colère, et s'éloigner dans l'obscurité croissante. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi faire. Surveillant la direction vers laquelle son commandant avait disparu, elle se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil dans le carton. Nichée au milieu de paquets de café se trouvait une chaîne stéréo. C'était une curieuse façon d'emballer un cadeau et elle ne savait toujours pas de qui il provenait. Ne voyant toujours aucun signe du colonel, elle ouvrit complètement la boîte et sortit la note qu'elle y trouva. Alors qu'elle la lisait, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

_Hey Jack, _

_Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que cet enfoiré de serpent a fini par gagner. Je sais que vous devez vous sentir plus bas que terre à cet instant, mais je veux vous dire que je sais que vous avez probablement fait tout ce que vous pouviez. _

_Nous nous connaissons depuis un bon moment, Jack, et je veux que vous sachiez combien votre amitié a compté pour moi. Je voulais aussi vous dire que je veillerai sur votre garçon. Je n'ai pas pu être là pour mon filleul quand lui – et vous – avez eu besoin de moi, mais je peux veiller sur lui maintenant. _

_Vous avez une bonne équipe sous vos ordres, n'ayez pas peur de dépendre d'eux une fois de temps en temps. Ça vous a pris un certain temps avant de vous autoriser à compter sur moi – n'attendez pas aussi longtemps avec eux._

_Je pense que Puccini doit être incroyable écouté là-dessus... profitez-en. _

_Charlie K._

_PS : Le café est pour le docteur Jackson – je ne pouvais pas me réduire à utiliser ce qu'il y avait à l'origine dans la boîte pour caler le tout !_

« Je lui ai demandé ce fichu truc. » La voix d'O'Neill était rude et elle sursauta de l'entendre si près d'elle.

« Oh ! » Sam était mortifiée d'avoir été surprise à lire le message de Kawalsky. « Je suis vraiment désolée, mon colonel, je– »

O'Neill l'interrompit d'un signe de main. « Détendez-vous Sam. Ça va. » Il prit doucement le bout de papier de ses mains et le lut alors qu'il se réinstallait sur la couverture. Il secoua la tête tandis qu'il le repliait soigneusement et le glissait dans la poche de sa chemise. « J'ai plaisanté avec lui juste avant son opération... je lui ai demandé, si jamais il y passait, si je pouvais l'avoir. »

« Je suis navrée, mon colonel. »

« Moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence, Sam à nouveau incertaine sur l'attitude à adopter, le colonel O'Neill fixant seulement la stéréo, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Sam prit finalement une grande inspiration et commença à se relever.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller, mon colonel. » Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'O'Neill plaça une main sur son bras.

« Je... si vous le devez, Capitaine... »

Sam se figea une minute, puis se laissa retomber au sol. « Je n'ai rien de prévu, mon colonel, je pensais seulement que vous voudriez être seul. »

O'Neill releva son regard vers elle, ses yeux bruns prenant une teinte chaleureuse à la lueur du feu qu'il avait attisé. « Non. »

« OK. » Elle étudia son visage un moment. Elle pouvait voir des pointes d'or et d'ambre dans son regard expressif, affectueux malgré la douleur qu'on y lisait. Assise si près de lui, elle pouvait sentir ce parfum qui lui était unique, une étrange combinaison de terre, de soleil et... son cœur manqua un battement. D'herbe fraichement coupée. Voilà pourquoi le petit Miles lui avait semblé si... familier. L'odeur de ce 'petit garçon' lui rappelait son officier supérieur, bien que celle du colonel lui semblait plus complexe. Sam prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, forçant son esprit à se concentrer. Il était dangereux de mettre sur le même pied le colonel et d'adorables petits garçons, et même encore plus dangereux d'apprécier... non... de savourer... le parfum du dit colonel.

Sam ouvrit les yeux pour trouver O'Neill la fixant d'un air interrogateur. Elle lui fit un bref sourire avant de se tourner pour reposer son dos contre le banc derrière elle. Elle prit délibérément la pinte qu'il lui avait servit plus tôt et en bu une longue gorgée. Essuyant la mousse crémeuse de ses lèvres, elle lui demanda doucement, « Mon colonel ? Ça vous ennuierait de me parler du major Kawalsky ? » Elle avait tellement de questions, à commencer par le commentaire du major à propos de 'son garçon', mais elle ne savait pas comment obtenir les réponses. Le colonel apprécierait probablement une approche directe.

O'Neill mit son paquet de côté et reprit à nouveau sa propre boisson. Lui aussi commença par en boire une longue lampée avant de la reposer en faveur du bâton avec lequel il attisait le feu. Il jeta une nouvelle buche dans le foyer, la poussant, la faisant glisser, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait de sa position. Il regarda par dessus son épaule pour trouver Sam l'observant patiemment, attendant qu'il se lance.

« J'ai rencontré Charlie Kawalsky il y a presque quinze ans... »

Elle ramena ses jambes contre son torse et posa la tête sur ses genoux, le visage tourné vers son officier supérieur, installée pour l'écouter. Elle laissa le rythme de sa voix l'imprégner alors que le feu se consumait et que la nuit s'installaient lentement, simplement satisfaite d'être ici. Pour lui.

* * *

Note de la Traductrice :

1 RCIR = Ration de Combat Individuelle Réchauffable, le sigle existe, je vous invite à googleliser pour plus de détails ^^

Comme toujours, merci à Ellana pour la relecture du chapitre et à vous d'avoir lu ce chapitre. L'auteur et moi-même seront ravies de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé :)  
Et pour les revieweurs anonymes, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une adresse mail si vous souhaitez que je vous réponde.


	3. Une Liberté d'un Genre Différent

Ce chapitre se passe pendant l'épisode _Émancipation_.

**Une Liberté d'un Genre Différent**

Les crépitements du feu détournèrent l'attention de Jack des célébrations du village et il réajusta sa position sur le bout de bois sur lequel il était perché. Il observa Daniel se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, sachant l'archéologue dans son élément. De nouvelles personnes, de nouvelles cultures. Derrière le colonel, Teal'c était assis en silence, attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Un tapotement sur son épaule et Jack reporta son attention sur le petit homme à ses côtés. Affichant un large sourire presque dépourvu de dents, le vieillard lui passa un plat chargé d'encore plus de viande. Jack commença à agiter la main en guise de refus avant de se raviser. Après un hochement de tête destiné à ses compagnons de dîner, il prit la grande assiette et se leva, ses genoux craquant une ou deux fois alors qu'il les étirait.

« Je vais voir si Carter va bien. Gardez un œil sur le petit, voulez-vous ? »

Teal'c acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ses yeux se focalisant immédiatement sur Daniel.

Après une tape distraite sur l'épaule de Teal'c, Jack s'éloigna du feu de camp et se dirigea vers la tente où il avait laissé Carter. Il supposait qu'il la trouverait morte d'ennui à présent.

Sam leva les yeux vers l'entrée lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau le froissement de la tenture, s'attendant à voir encore une autre femme passer la tête dans l'embrasure. Ce petit manège avait duré toute la nuit. Une petite tête brune apparaissait, la dévisageait de la tête aux pieds, puis disparaissait, suivie de rires à peine dissimulés. Ça devenait lassant. 'Anthropologue' temporaire ou non, et toutes relations culturelles futures mises de côté, la prochaine fois elle enverrait une de ses bottes à travers la porte. Le bruissement s'interrompit, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'attraper la dite botte abandonnée au sol pour la garder à portée de main. Il n'y avait pas de mal à être équipée. Elle reporta son attention vers son carnet de note.

«'Revenir avec une équipe uniquement composée d'hommes.' » Elle renifla légèrement. « Plutôt me passer sur le corps. Monsieur. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

La ton calme d'O'Neill la fit sursauter et Sam releva vivement la tête, se focalisant sur la porte. _Merde, j'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu ça. _

« Euh, mon colonel ? »

« Désolé Carter, j'ai cru vous entendre dire quelque chose comme 'plutôt me passer sur le corps' ? »

Se redressant sur les coussins qui formaient son lit, Sam sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle regarda son officier supérieur entrer et s'installer lui aussi au bord de la pile de coussins, plaçant en équilibre sur son genou un plat de nourriture. Le colonel Jack O'Neill. Il était encore une énigme pour elle. Malgré près de deux mois à servir à ses côtés, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le cerner.

Ce qu'elle savait de lui, elle le savait de par sa réputation seulement, mais très peu par son expérience personnelle. Il était plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraître et extrêmement loyal envers ceux avec qui il avait servi. Il l'avait gentiment taquinée lors de sa désastreuse rencontre avec le breuvage local de P3X-595 quand il aurait parfaitement pu lui renvoyer le règlement en pleine figure. Et cet épisode avec Kawalsky... Alors que le major la maintenait contre lui, une main sur sa bouche dans la salle d'embarcation, elle se rappelait avoir lu l'espace d'un instant une expression de choc et de peur sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas si cette réaction était due à la vue d'un des membres de son équipe se faisant menacé ou au fait que c'était un ami de longue date qui était source de cette menace. Elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix alors qu'il criait sur les soldats, leur ordonnant de ne pas tirer tandis que Kawalsky la traînait jusqu'à la salle d'embarcation, sachant que son inquiétude était autant pour elle que pour le Major. Sam savait aussi qu'il avait été bien plus dévasté par la mort du Major Kawalsky qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître. Elle se remémora la scène dans les vestiaires du SGC...

_Carter entra dans les vestiaires et s'arrêta, surprise par la vue du colonel O'Neill essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa manche. Elle ne pouvait en aucune façon quitter poliment la pièce sans les rendre tout deux davantage mal à l'aise, aussi s'avança-t-elle lentement, laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle. _

_« Je suis désolée mon colonel, je, euh, ne savais pas que vous étiez ici. »_

_O'Neill resta dos à elle alors qu'il replaçait une petite boîte dans son casier. Il se racla la gorge, saisit sa casquette et se retourna pour partir. _

_Carter fit un bond lorsqu'O'Neill fit claquer la porte de son casier. Elle attendit qu'il soit presque sortit avant de parler. _

_« Mon colonel ? »_

_O'Neill s'arrêta net, sa main sur la poignée, dos à la pièce. _

_« Oui Capitaine ? »_

_Maintenant qu'elle l'avait arrêté, elle n'était plus sûre de savoir comment formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle déposa son équipement sur le banc et se retourna vers O'Neill. Elle s'approcha de son officier supérieur et baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. _

_« Je suis... euh, je suis désolée pour le Major Kawalsky, Monsieur. » Elle l'observa alors que le colonel se raidit à ses mots et elle sut qu'elle n'aurait probablement rien dû dire. Il était trop tard maintenant. « Il, euh, semblait être quelqu'un de bien, et– »_

_« Carter ? » O'Neill l'interrompit, ouvrant brusquement la porte des vestiaires. « Il l'était, et... merci. »_

O'Neill se racla la gorge, observant les yeux de Carter se poser rapidement sur lui alors qu'elle sortait de ses pensées. Il lui tendit le plat qu'il avait apporté.

« J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir faim. »

« Merci. » Elle prit le plat et commença à piocher dedans. « Je suppose que les femmes ne mangent qu'après les hommes, donc... oui, j'ai faim. Je vous remercie, mon colonel. »

« Vous allez bien ? »

Carter haussa les épaules, se focalisant sur la nourriture. A côté d'elle, O'Neill se décala, essayant de ne pas tomber des coussins glissants.

« Écoutez », d'un geste il désigna la tente dans laquelle elle était confinée. « Je suis vraiment désolé à propos de tout ça. »

« Vous l'êtes ? Monsieur ? » Elle savait que le titre honorifique avait été ajouté un peu trop tard pour être courtois, mais elle espérait qu'il ne le remarquerait pas.

« Bien sûr que je le suis, pourquoi ? »

« C'est juste que... vous savez... peut-être que la prochaine fois, l'équipe 'exclusivement masculine'... »

« Hoo, voyons, Capitaine. Je plaisantais. Vous le savez. »

Carter mis de côté l'assiette à présent vide et pencha la tête, ses grands yeux bleus étudiant son officier supérieur.

« Eh bien, non Monsieur. Je ne savais pas. Je veux dire, je pensais que c'était le cas, mais... » Elle soupira. « Excusez-moi. C'est peut-être juste la robe, ou les comportements ici, mais je me sens un peu... » Sam laissa sa phrase en suspens, fuyant le regard de son commandant.

« Laissée de côté ? »

« Vulnérable, je suppose. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est certainement pas la robe. »

Carter releva brusquement la tête et étudia le visage d'O'Neill, incertaine d'avoir correctement entendu sa dernière phrase. Pour sa part, le colonel sembla porté un intérêt soudain au pompon accroché à un des oreillers à proximité. Elle jeta un regard à sa tenue, réalisant pour la première ce dont il s'agissait vraiment, une magnifique robe qui mettait en valeur son teint, et pas seulement un symbole de sa place dans la société dans laquelle ils campaient ce soir.

O'Neill se racla la gorge et lui jeta un coup d'oeil. « Excusez-moi, Capitaine, c'était déplacé. »

Carter nia d'un léger mouvement de tête et sentit un tendre sourire naître sur ses lèvres. « Non, monsieur, ça ne l'était pas. » Elle baissa la tête, son regard évitant le sien. « Et... je vous remercie. »

« Vous savez que lorsque j'ai fait cette plaisanterie, je ne doutais pas de vous, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, en dépit de ce que vous dites. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Capitaine... » O'Neill marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « Carter... après notre expérience avec Apophis, comme pourrais-je douter de vos capacités en tant que membre de mon équipe ? Est-ce vraiment ce que vous croyez ? »

« Je... Non, je suppose que non. Désolée mon colonel. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

O'Neill l'étudia un moment, puis s'enfonça dans les coussins et étendit ses jambes devant lui. Il poussa une de ses bottes de côté et croisa ses chevilles, dans une parfaite représentation de la relaxation. Devant lui se tenait l'un des officiers les plus intelligents et capables avec qui il lui avait été donné de servir et elle se tournait vers lui pour la rassurer. Il secoua la tête, légèrement dégoûté de lui-même. Il n'aurait pas dû faire cette blague machiste ; il ne la connaissait pas encore assez pour faire ce genre de plaisanteries. Ils étaient en bon chemin, mais c'était encore trop tôt. Les yeux plissés, il observa Carter suivre son exemple et s'étendre davantage, ajustant les multiples pans de sa robe autour de ses jambes. A l'extérieur, les tambours continuaient de résonner tandis que la fête continuait, rappelant à la mémoire d'O'Neill celle que les natifs de P3X-595 avait organisé en leur honneur. Au moins Carter avait été autorisée à participer à celle-là. O'Neill étouffa rapidement un sourire au souvenir des effets de la boisson locale sur son second.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Monsieur ? »

« Rien, Capitaine. Rien du tout. »

« Vous n'avez pas à rester ici, mon colonel. Vous savez, à me tenir compagnie. Je vais _bien_, vraiment. Je peux rester seule ici. »

« Vous me mettez dehors, Capitaine ? »

« Euh, non Monsieur. Je voulais seulement dire– »

« Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire, Carter. Pour l'instant, je suis exactement là où je veux être. »

Carter observa son supérieur tandis qu'il fermait à nouveau les yeux. Ses cils étaient incroyablement longs et attrapaient la lumière lorsqu'il bougeait la tête. Elle n'avait pas souvent la chance de rester ainsi assise à l'étudier, et elle profita de cette occasion.

« Mon colonel ? »

« Carter ? »

Carter s'enfonça complètement dans les coussins, imitant la position du colonel. Son pied couvert d'une fourrure frôla celui d'O'Neill alors qu'elle s'étirait et elle ne bougea pas, appréciant le brève connexion avec quelqu'un de familier, quelqu'un qui savait qui elle était et ce dont elle était capable.

« Merci pour le dîner. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir. »

* * *

Note de la Traductrice : Merci à vous qui avez lu ce chapitre. L'auteur et moi-même attendons vos reviews avec impatience :)


End file.
